<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bored King by jingucchislippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792103">The Bored King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers'>jingucchislippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royal AU Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Ranmaru, M/M, Porn With Plot, Ranmaru Is Bloodthirsty and Cock Thirsty, Riding, top reiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Ranmaru is bored as hell in this meeting, but at least he has King Reiji to stare at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royal AU Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bored King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more kings fuckin</p><p>im just writing whatever comes to mind tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting hadn’t even started yet and Ranmaru was bored out of his fucking skull the moment he entered the tea room. The king took up his usual spot at the foot of the table, kneeling down on the plush pillow neatly set out. King Mikaze sat to the right of him with the Queen of the Silk Palace to his left and King Kotobuki at the head. </p><p>It was time for their quarterly alliance summit as spring had begun and they needed to sort their business out, although Ranmaru didn’t see why <em> he </em>needed to be present. It was always the same droll talk about maintaining trade deals, settling random disputes between factions, and discussing all the political affairs within their kingdoms. The type of bullshit he handed over to his sister, Juri, since she was a complete nerd for all of these topics that put Ranmaru to sleep more than once.</p><p>If their father wasn’t so god damn stubborn, he would’ve let her take the throne as opposed to his son who was far more interested in being out on the field. Not that he had much say in anything these days with him retreating off to one of their homes deep in the north to retire. Juri could do as she pleased without their old man bitching at her and all she required was Ranmaru’s signature or word, he just needed to put up a front of giving half a shit.</p><p>Now don’t get him wrong, he <em> loved </em>his country and would give his life a dozen times to see her prosper. However his freedom was stripped away on that fateful coronation day, no longer could he do whatever he wanted without someone up his fucking ass. Though he’d managed to adapt in more recent years with extended trips outside of the capital as Juri would take care of palace business, he spent his time going on dangerous hunts, fighting in the blood pits, and hopping through small villages to stay in touch with those most in need.</p><p>Juri had essentially given up on getting her older brother to give up his reckless habits, instead hoping he didn’t happen to cross the wrong beast that he couldn’t best.</p><p>Ranmaru suppressed a yawn as the queen was going on about something he hadn’t been paying attention to. His closest aide had been dutifully taking notes just behind him and he’d probably glance over them on the trip back to the capital. For now his bored gaze drifted from the queen to the oldest king in the room, Reiji, and he smirked as their wandering gazes met each other.</p><p>These summits were all Reiji’s idea so they could strengthen and maintain their alliance bonds or whatever the fuck that their diplomats apparently lacked the critical skills to do. It was also just an excuse for them to catch up with each other as they couldn’t be so carefree with their visits unlike in their wild teenage years together. They had all met up at Ai’s birthday bash a couple weeks ago, sans the queen, and Ranmaru’s memory was jogged of what they did after ditching the dinner party.</p><p>Reiji kept a cool expression on his face as he nodded along to what the queen was saying, much different from the one Ranmaru was graced with as Reiji fucked him into the mattress. Ah, it’d been months since they’d been able to be alone together as Reiji was insistent on ‘being a good dad’ and ‘caring about his lineage’ which translated into his wife popping out as many fucking kids as possible. Reiji proudly announcing that they were on their eighth only made Ranmaru feel pity for her, but she was as bright and enthusiastic as her chatty husband.</p><p>It was a miracle that Reiji had found someone who matched him so well, although it wasn’t easy since Ranmaru also came with the deal. Ranmaru had begrudgingly accepted fairly early on that what they had wouldn’t last once either of them were hitched, but Reiji was <em> very </em>persistent in keeping him. Not that Ranmaru bothered fighting against it, he still had the love of his life and the few who knew about their arrangement kept their mouths shut.</p><p>Ranmaru was up after the queen finished up and he repeated all of the information that Juri had neatly packaged for him, then he passed it off to Ai. His thoughts could return to how Reiji was so forceful about pushing him down to the bed, obviously desperate to sink into him. Some of that was probably Ranmaru’s fault since he spent the latter half of that dinner drunkenly teasing the king, knowing full well just how badly he wanted to fuck him.</p><p>The clap of Reiji’s hands together pulled Ranmaru’s attention back to his surroundings and he announced that they’d be scheduling a month-long summit this summer with the overseas kingdoms. This was a yearly occurrence that Ranmaru fully expected, but surprisingly didn’t dread as this was the rare chance to flex his strength in the coliseum since there wasn’t a war going on. Sometimes Ranmaru longed for the days of when they were butting heads with Shining or Raging alliances, at least there was plenty of excitement to go around and blood to spill upon his blade.</p><p>Peace was a death sentence for a man like Ranmaru.</p><p>Their meeting was adjourned about an hour later and Ranmaru was set on taking a nice nap before lunch was served, but Reiji took his wrist once they were out of sight of the queen. Ai was already heading off elsewhere with that blonde guard on his heels and paid no mind to the older two kings rushing off presumably to Reiji’s quarters. This complex was built with their four kingdoms in mind, so there were designated spaces for them all with the center being a neutral zone. </p><p>It didn’t take long at all for them to navigate the maze like gardens to find the plain cottage they were seeking. Ranmaru was shoved against the door after it was slammed closed and Reiji’s lips were instantly on his. They roughly kissed each other as they tore at their kimonos and got their roving hands on their bodies. </p><p>Reiji was the only one who had the privilege of seeing the ruthless King Kurosaki in this state, so vulnerable and needy for his fat cock. He drug Ranmaru just a few steps away into the bedroom and demanded the king to ride his cock <em> hard </em>. Ranmaru was already so submissive to the man that he eagerly nodded and scrambled to straddle his lap.</p><p>He didn’t spend too much time preparing himself -never did, really- and sank down on Reiji’s throbbing dick, groaning at the combined pain and pleasure that shot through him. Reiji’s nails digging into his hips encouraged him to lift them, then quickly slam them back down as he belted out a loud moan. They kept going like this with Ranmaru purely chasing his own pleasure, using Reiji’s cock to push him further, <em> closer </em>to the edge.</p><p>He could almost feel it cresting over him...</p><p>... but it came to an abrupt end when the king beneath him shoved him backwards and took a firm grip on the back of his cock. Ranmaru let out a pathetic whine as he was cruelly denied his climax. Reiji grinned down at him as he released the hold on him and plunged his cock back into Ranmaru, ah it was going to be one of <em> those </em>sessions.</p><p>They were both going to miss lunch...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@jingucchiwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>